fate
by ryoozuuki
Summary: in the world where the story of twilight began, a new story unravels...a world where angels and devils co exist to protect humanity and a story about how these creatures lives will forever change


Fate...

Legend:

Agatha= Bella

Xavier=Edward

Rave=Jacob

One of my first so bear with me..enjoy the story!

Hi I'm Agatha Madison and this is the story of my life...

My life sucks and there's nothing that's freakier than me. So yeah, I'm a freak because I have a weird power that made me distinguished whether they're a human, devil or an angel. Yes, my world consists of both angels and devils. Don't forget the humans. But even though we all live together, ordinary humans don't know that because well, I don't know, maybe God wants something to be done that only those "species" can accomplish. I on the other hand, don't want to know anything about these stuffs because I don't want to be more freakier than I already am(if there's a magnitude more higher than my current status).

Just recently, I found out that my parents are getting divorced. I think dying is a better fate than my life right now. Well, I mean could my life get any worse? Superpowers that I can't understand plus, divorced parents. There's a giveaway to that matter and that is, that I'm an only child and I don't have any friends.

In the end, my mother and I went out of the state to go to my uncle and live there with his family. I think another life and another school might be a good change but then again it may not be. God likes to play with my life, I think. So now, without a clue of what will happen to me, I started to live my new life.

When I went down to my new school, I saw a very ginormous building. It was I think my new school. Astounded, I went inside the administration bldg. to ask for my schedule when suddenly I felt the presence of an angel. He was of course, looks like an angel, a little pale, shining and has a stunning appeal. He went give a slip to the woman I was talking to, when he suddenly stared at me. He looked into my eyes like he was seeing into my soul then he suddenly smiled and left. I had to breathe hard to put enough oxygen in my body again. The words "breathtaking beauty" is an understatement in contrast to him. Dizzy while walking like an idiot, I went to my first class which was English 101. When I reached for the door of my new classroom, I literally tripped over. Thankfully, someone was beside me and caught me before I stumbled down the floor. Shocked rushed all over my face when I saw who was holding me. It was him, the angel that I saw in the admin. Bldg. He smiled again at me and held me up to stand. Some students were murmuring and I think I also heard some people hissing but it might only be my imagination. I stood and thank the guy/angel that saved me from total fall and total humiliation. We went and sit before the teacher went in and the class came to a halt. After the classes that I totally didn't pay attention to because I was wondering how many angels and devils come and study here. For all of your information, angels and devils are few compared to humans. They can be counted by hands especially in a place like this that's full of teens. They are more dominant in a much more public place because of their mission like what I was talking about. They must guide people to the right path, that's my guess. Devils are not sinister or evil as we all thought. They just have different points than angels. Like let's just say that angels prefer daylight and devils prefer night time. Angels are a perfect student and devils are more like a rebellious type student. Anyway, I found out that the angel I met was a popular kid here which is kind of unusual because angels prefer invisibility than popularity. And yet again I was wrong because he is the most popular kid in our school. I walked inside the cafeteria when I realized this. Inside the cafeteria there was a wall full of his pictures and a banner with words spelled: Xavier Lheonheart's official fan's club". Yes, I know it's kind of dorkish but when you see the members of this particular fan's club, you may want to be a dork yourself. They're all consists of blonde, white chicks that look totally rich and mean. Like in the movie "mean girls" they look absolutely alike. I lined for meal and went to seat in a clear and deserted table in the corner of the cafeteria when suddenly Xavier walked beside be and talked to me.

"Hi." He said in a cool and relaxing voice.

I responded with a hello and he sat with me in the corner table. Perplexed by the idea that he sat exactly across me I asked.

"Why are you here?" while I munch on my bread.

"Just wondering around" giving me one of those breath-taking smiles.

"Don't you have any friends?" I asked in confusion.

"Well actually I have none but if you'll accept, will you be my friend?" he asked casually.

I don't understand this guy/angel and what's he thinking.

"Sure but first before I accept I have a question."

"You're demanding aren't you? Well, whatever let's give it a shot." He smiled again. Oh my goodness, I think I might die in his perfection here.

"Just wondering about something..." I trailed off.

"What?" he encourage me.

"You're an angel aren't you?" That wasn't a question!

"Well, yeah!" he said like it's such no big deal.

"And you're popular" not a question again! What the heck is wrong with my head?

"Yeah, and I don't like it. You know that don't you. That all of us even the others don't like visibility. We keep a very low profile as much as possible but I can't do that here can I? Because of all the girls rigid minds I can't do that!"His voice was a little strained by now.

"Well whatever it is, I don't care." I said nonchalantly.

"Really, thanks. I was right to talk to you." He happily smiled.

"Why? Don't you talk with anybody?" I asked curious again.

"Well, no actually. So brace yourself for mean glares and all that because you're the first girl I talked to in my stay here. "He said playfully.

"WHAT?" was all I could say!

"Yeah and one more thing..."he was distracted suddenly.

Before I could react someone sat behind me and introduced himself.

"Hi Agatha, I'm Raven Greodor but you can call me Rave for short" he said happily.

"Hi?" was what I can answer.

"Rave, I was talking to Agatha could you just butt out?"He said. A hint of irritation caught his words.

"Well Xavier, I can do what the hell I want with my life" sarcasm filled his words.

"Whatever, come on Agatha let's get out of here" he grabbed my wrist and we walked away from the cafeteria.

We walked and walked until we reached the hall near the gym where nobody hangs out.

"What's that all about?" I asked puzzled.

"Agatha don't you remember?"He leaned closer to me until our faces are only inches apart. I was so surprised at how close we can be. For heaven's sake we've only just met couple of hours ago.

"Remember what?" I muttered under my breath while our faces are close to each other.

"I guess not." He made a step back and sighed.

"What am I supposed to remember?" frustrated by the fact that I didn't know anything.

"We can't tell you because it's forbidden." he said also frustrated.

"Who can't tell me? What is it? What is forbidden?" totally confused now.

"All of us, even the devils are not allowed to tell you. Don't you ever wonder why you have such powers?" he asked

Actually when he said it, I suddenly thought about it. Exactly why do I have these powers while others don't?

"You don't know do you?" he said, his tone sad like someone died.

Before I could respond Rave suddenly intercepted me. He walked in and said something I wasn't prepared.

"You were an angel but were punished by God so you became human. God didn't erase all your memories so he actually didn't completely abandon you and he made you see us as in different perspective..." He said a bit of sarcasm in his words.

"But why? What have I done wrong?"

"You loved an angel." Xavier said.

"And a devil." Rave said.

"Who...?" I said but suddenly I feel like taking all my words back in to my mind as I recalled everything that happened.

_It was noon in paradise, me, Xavier and Raven was hanging under the tree of the forbidden fruit. Well, first of all we don't eat the apples because well it's forbidden. Second, that tree is the most beautiful tree around the paradise and its shade, it's so vast. So, we always hang there. Enough with the place, I'll now go on with what happened to all of us. While hanging, Xavier suddenly became serious, he came close to me and whispered, _

"_There's something I have to tell you" _

_And suddenly out of nowhere Raven pulled him out of my sight. It happened so fast and I don't know what to do. I just watched as Raven pulled down Xavier to the ground making the feathers of the wings of Xavier fly out in the air. Then Xavier stood and flashed light coming from his hands that knocked Raven down also making the feathers of his wings fly out in mid-air._

_I was shocked at what had just happened. And to top that chaotic event, God showed up and the next thing I knew I was a human girl living a normal life, if that's what you called a normal life._

As I recalled that event, tears suddenly rolled down my cheeks. The action was involuntary and even though I tried to fight the tears, all of it was useless.

Panic rushed Xavier's face and he tried to calm me down.

"Agatha, don't cry I mean no harm" his face was pained and his voice was sad.

"No it's my entire fault; I'm the one to blame for what happened to all of us!" my legs are about to collapse when suddenly, Xavier's arms are around my waist, supporting my weight.

I couldn't stand anymore. My body feels numb and my mind was going crazy. And as I cry and cry, I slowly passed out.


End file.
